No Hope
by jana5
Summary: Is there really no hope? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

It seemed like all the regular faces of the emergency services were gathered at the bar. The police, fire and paramedics of the third watch sat around a couple of tables, all except one.  
  
Jimmy sat down with another round of drinks for everyone "Is he going to be ok?" he asked, referring to the solitary figure sitting in the corner of the bar.  
  
"I don't know, he hasn't moved for about twenty minutes" Faith said looking across the room at her partner for the umpteenth time "he's got a lot to sort out in that head of his" the anxiety she felt for her partner was nothing compared to what he would be feeling.  
  
"Someone at least should check on him again?" Kim suggested with concern.  
  
Bosco sat staring at the bottle in front of him, not a drop of the beer passing his lips. His mind racing, trying to justify each word that had come out of his mouth, trying to think what he had said to make the man do such a sickening thing. He was beating himself up inside, trying to justify his actions; may be he could or should of done something differently.  
  
"No I've tried, he just wants to be left alone" Ty answered "guess he wants to be here but not, if you know what I mean?"  
  
"It's affected us all, we were all there, I was only stood a few metres back from him and saw what he did!" Doc stated "I saw how the girl looked after Jimmy put the flames out"  
  
"I only wish we could have done something sooner" Jimmy looked down knowing there was actually nothing more he could of done.  
  
"Yeah but I'm guessing, after trying for God knows how long to stop that son of bitch from torching his girlfriend, then to see her burn to death RIGHT in front of you, screaming YOUR name for help, and there's nothing you can do, you're not gonna be right after that" Sully broke in, trying to justify for Bosco.  
  
"If only" Bosco brought his right forefinger and thumb to his eyes, trying to rub away the visions burned into his mind. He moved his hand over his head; turning slightly in the direction of his colleagues. He glanced briefly at them knowing each of them had judge him, were judging him, he turned back to his beer, holding it securely now to the table with both hands. "If only"  
  
"He should talk to someone, professional ya know" Carlos was the only one to see the Officer look in their direction, he saw the look of despair on Boscos face, he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind.  
  
The group of friends had at one time or other seen each other in a bad situation, a situation they didn't think the person would come back from. This time was no different, Bosco more than most put himself into a position that would make it hard to pull away from. Some might even say he would have no hope!  
  
The incident that had taken place only hours earlier was going to live with the emergency services forever.  
  
Hours earlier...  
  
"55 David, domestic disturbance at BP garage on 3rd and 82nd Fire and Paramedics responding" Central called through to the Officers  
  
"10-4 Central" Faith talked into her radio, as Bosco put the RMP in gear and sped off in the direction of the disturbance.  
  
"Bit unusual that Fire and EMS are on route, don't ya think?" Bosco commented spinning the RMP through the intersection.  
  
"Guess we're about to find out" Faith replied seeing the BP garage at the end of the block.  
  
"Oh this don't look good" Faith remarked as she and Bosco got out of the RMP.  
  
"Well at least I now know why EMS and Fire are coming!" Bosco tried to joke.  
  
"Don't come any fucking closer!!!" the man yelled at the Officers. He had a hold of a woman by the neck and had no intention of letting go.  
  
"Ok ok, take it easy, we can sort this out" Faith held up both her hands to show they weren't going to get any closer.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch, you can go fuck the same prick this whore did, and I'll burn you just the same" the man yanked at the girls hair, shouting into her face.  
  
"No, please God no, I didn't do anything," the girl whimpered through her tears, she was covered in gasoline; the man had managed to drench her before the attendant could stop the pump from dispensing anymore. She coughed as the fumes were overcoming her, her faced burned as the gas run down her cheek. The man let go of her hair but still had a grip on her neck, holding her at arms length his rage evident for all to see.  
  
Bosco looked at Faith with his 'what are we going to do now' look. She looked at him, the man obviously didn't want to talk to a female, it was going to be down to her partner to take lead.  
  
Bosco took half a step toward the couple "hey" he voiced instantly dried up. He coughed slightly shifting with unease. "So, erm, what she do?" pointing casually in the direction of the woman.  
  
The man looked at Bosco, in a 'you got to be kidding me' way "I told you she fucked a prick, behind my back, thinking I wouldn't find out" he glared with disgust into the woman's eyes.  
  
"I didn't" she tried to say, but the man squeezed her neck, beginning to choke her. With his other hand he started searching his pockets for a lighter. He shook his head as he too was breathing in the fumes, and tried to shake away his light-headedness.  
  
"Come on man, it can't be all that bad" Bosco briefly turned to Faith as he took another step closer "surely you don't want to set her on fire for that?" Bosco hurried with his words hoping the man would see sense before he found the lighter.  
  
"I want to burn this bitch, she lied to me, she's gonna pay!" the man shouted back as Bosco etched closer still.  
  
"Look" Bosco got interrupted as Fire and EMS pulled up, he turned to see Faith directing them to stay back "we can work this out, you don't have to do this!"  
  
"EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM ME OR SHE GETS IT!" the man yelled seeing the emergency vehicles, having pulled the lighter out ready and paying no attention to what Bosco said.  
  
"Ok, ok they are!! But you got to promise me you're not going to use that lighter" Bosco again looked behind, Faith was now talking to Jimmy and Doc. Bosco was too far away to hear what was being said but he was sure Faith was going to try and get them into position should the worst happen.  
  
"Don't come anyway near me!! You hear!" the man called out, drawing Boscos attention back to him and the whimpering girl.  
  
"You do what he says you done?" Bosco looked into the girls eyes, he looked into her soul, her face was full of fear, she tried to speak but all she could do was slightly shake her head.  
  
"HEY DON'T FUCKING ASK HER" the man again increased his grip on her neck as Bosco swore under his breath.  
  
"I had to ask man, she says she didn't do it. You don't believe her, why?" Bosco didn't want to piss the man off any more than what he was but he sure as hell didn't want to see him torch the girl right in front of him.  
  
"What's going on?" Jimmy asked Faith as Doc approached them.  
  
"The man says the girl slept with someone and she's going to pay for it" Faith answered.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Doc responded hearing what Faith said. "What's he gonna do strangle her to death in front us all, why isn't Bosco jumping on him?"  
  
"Cos that asshole has covered her with gasoline and is threatening to torch her" Faith said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh" is all Doc could say.  
  
"Well if that happens we need to get closer" Jimmy saw they were too far off to help if the asshole did manage to do what he was threatening.  
  
"We can't, no one can get any closer, or he said he WILL do it" Faith informed them, not sure now how they would help any of them now.  
  
"We can't just stand here waiting!" Doc said  
  
"How'd Bosco get that close?" Jimmy asked noticing Bosco was only a few feet away from the couple.  
  
"He's trying to win his trust, guess it's working slowly" Faith turned to see her partner was in fact only a few feet away, he arms gesturing like he was trying to explain something important.  
  
"See all these people? They are here for you! Don't do anything stupid, you must have some love left? You can't seriously want to do this, I don't want you to do this, SHE definitely doesn't want you to do this" Bosco found his mouth was running away with him, he desperately wanted to get close enough to get the man away from the girl but with one false move - he didn't want to be the spark that triggered an inferno!  
  
"I see what you are doing, man you think I'm stupid, I'm going to set this bitch on fire and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me" the man flipped open his lighter.  
  
"NO!" Bosco shouted at him, the girl was trying to struggle free but with the grip on her neck, the only thing escaping was the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'll do it, this bitch deserves it," the man said, his thumb on the lighter ready to strike it into life.  
  
"LOOK AT HER MAN, YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Boscos heart was jumping out of his chest, he had never felt fear like it for another human being before. He didn't even know the girl but the look on her face sent chills done his spine.  
  
"She deserves it! And when I find that prick, he's gonna get the bullet!" the man looked at Bosco, his face void of any feelings.  
  
"We can sort this out, I'm Officer Maurice Boscorelli, you don't have to do this, I can help you find that son of bitch and I'm sure I can charge her with something, you don't have to do this" Bosco was getting the feeling he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Somehow Officer Boscorelli, I don't think there is a charge of being a fucking two- timing whore, so I guess I have no option!" the man smirked.  
  
"Everyone's got options, YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Bosco didn't see what was going on behind him, he only hoped Faith was sorting out some sort of back up plan. He had a bad feeling the battle was almost lost, he pleaded "I can't help you if you do this"  
  
"I don't want your help, I can do this all by myself," the man was laughing now, he pulled the girl towards him, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH!" Before Bosco could do anything, the man let go of the girl, took a step back.  
  
"No, please" the girl looked at the man, tears still rolling down her face, she held her hands together in front of her chest.  
  
"NO, DON'T DO IT" Bosco screamed looking on in disbelief. The girl looked round to Bosco "help me" she begged. Bosco saw the man in the corner of his eye; spark the lighter into life. He looked at the man and then back to the girl, for another time in his life he felt powerless. It was only seconds but it was going in slow motion. Bosco made a run at the man, but it was too late. The man had sparked the lighter into life and thrown it at the girl.  
  
"MAURICE HELP ME" the girl screamed as the flames took hold.  
  
The man took off as quick as the girl went up in flames, Bosco was forced back with the heat at first, he heard his name, confused for a moment he then tried to get to her. Her body fell to the ground within seconds. Bosco removed his coat and tried to get near her to smother the flames. Reaching out, he was fought back, the flames so fierce they instantly burned his left hand as he got too near. The next thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder pulling him away. Foam sprayed across the ground covering the girl and the flames.  
  
Doc rushed over to the body lying on the floor, as Jimmy and Walsh made sure the area was safe.  
  
"Too late" Doc pronounced as he turned to see Bosco refusing treatment from Kim to see for himself. Bosco looked down at the body "Oh shit" he muttered as he fought the tears welling in his own eyes.  
  
"Come on Bosco, I need to treat that hand" Kim said, yet again pulling him away. Reluctantly he went with her, there was no more he could do! All hope had gone.  
  
Kim took Bosco to the back of the bus to treat his burned hand. "Are you okay?" she asked to the vacant Officer.  
  
"What?" Bosco turned to see her pouring a clear fluid over his hands. He tried to pull it away as the stinging sensation took hold.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kim asked again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just stings a little" Bosco replied looking down at his hand. It had already blistered and was red raw.  
  
"You need to get this checked out at Mercy" Kim said pouring the last of the liquid over the wound.  
  
"Sure, just a minute" Bosco agreed as he pulled away from Kim in the direction of Doc and Carlos.  
  
"Bosco NO!" Kim called after him, but he was off. He had spotted the man with Doc. When the man tried to make his getaway, he had tripped and fell just a few feet away from the girl. He had grazed his knee and there was obviously scorch marks from the burning gas on the ground. Sully and Ty were on hand to read the man his rights as Carlos and Doc tended to the injuries. Bosco picked up speed, he only saw one man in the group that stood before him.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bosco yelled at him, making his way passed Ty and Carlos, but only to be meet with Sully.  
  
"Bosco he's not worth it" Sully put his body in the way of Bosco  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Sullivan" Bosco looked at Sully, instantly realising that was a stupid thing to say.  
  
Sully smiled "Not today!" he said as he saw the wound to his colleagues hand and his smile vanished.  
  
"Come on, just one, let me lay just one on the son of a bitch!" Bosco had clinched his good hand ready to take a swing at the murderer.  
  
"He'll get his, but it's not going to be from you, not today!" Sully said pushing Bosco back towards Kim "you need to get that check out, go with Kim now"  
  
"Son of a bitch" Bosco walked backwards away from Sully and as he turned back round to Kim he glanced at the body still on the ground but now covered with a blanket. His heart sank to the pit of despair. He was so lost in thought that Kim had to meet him and take him by the arm back to the bus.  
  
"You okay Bos?" Faith asked as he got into the vehicle "Bos? You ok?" she had to ask again.  
  
"Yeah, got to go to Mercy" he waved the back of his wounded hand at his partner "I'll meet you there"  
  
"Fine, I wont be long" Faith replied, slightly concerned at the bluntness of her partner. Bosco nodded, as Kim closed the doors. Faith stood for a moment and something told her she needed to get to the hospital as soon as. Bosco it seemed needed a friend.  
  
"Hey doc it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about" Bosco tried to tell the doctor.  
  
"If that's just a scratch, then I'm the King of England" the doctor replied unscrewing the cap of a tube of cream, ointment for the officers hand. "I'm going to cover the burn with this cream and put on a burn bandage. You need to come back tomorrow and get it changed. Do you understand?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah sure thing" Bosco winced as the doctor smeared the cream on.  
  
"You need to keep the bandage clean, you don't want to get that infected" the doctor informed him.  
  
"No problem" Bosco sat on the bed, wanting to leave. He saw Faith turn up at the door as the doctor finished off.  
  
"There. You're good to go" the doctor delicately finished the bandaging.  
  
"Thanks" Bosco said jumping down from the bed and headed towards Faith "shift finished now right?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone's going to the bar, you coming?" Faith asked  
  
"No, I just need to go home" Bosco said looking for his jacket but soon realising he removed it to try and stop the girl burning, he looked at his hand, then at Faith.  
  
"Let's get back to the house, and take it from there ok" Faith saw the look, he needed to be with someone, and as much as she could she wasn't going to let him out of her sight.  
  
As the Officers got changed, Sully closely watched Bosco. Bosco, the normally loud obnoxious little guy was being the quiet remorseful little guy, and that worried Sully.  
  
"So, we all going to the bar?" Ty broke the ice.  
  
"Yeah, they're all going from over the road too" Sully said answering his partner.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith asked him  
  
"No. I don't think so, not tonight" Bosco answered, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Come on man, just for one?" Ty asked with enthusiasm.  
  
Bosco smiled "ok just one" he didn't actually want to be on his own, but then he didn't actually want to talk to anyone. He figured he'd just sit in the background for a bit and then sneak off home. 


	2. At the Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!  
  
At the Bar...  
  
Faith, Ty Sully and Bosco walked in. They were immediately meet with the greetings from their EMS and Fire buddies who had already made themselves at home around a couple of tables.  
  
"What's everyone having?" Ty asked as he made his way to get the drinks in.  
  
"We're good" Kim answered for those already seated.  
  
"Just a coke for me" Sully replied.  
  
"Beer would be good" Faith nodded at Ty.  
  
"Yeah beer, please" Bosco looked around to see who was actually there. His eyes meet Kim's, she smiled at him, he sheepishly smiled back.  
  
"How you doing Bosco?" Carlos was to the point.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine!!" Bosco definitely didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"You sure?" Kim asked after seeing his not so convincing smile.  
  
"Trust me I'm fine, now could everyone stop asking me!" Bosco was already getting stressed at being asked that question and he had only been there two minutes.  
  
"Yeah don't want to piss you off, you might set someone on fire!" Everyone looked at Doc, as the words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Doc?" Faith twisted her face in shock. Bosco stood there, not believing what he just heard, surely to God Doc didn't just say that, not even as a joke.  
  
Ty came back to the tables "Hey what's up?" he looked at everyone realising he just walked into silence.  
  
Bosco stepped back and began to walk away.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith called after him.  
  
"Going to hit the head" was his reply as he made his way to the back of the bar.  
  
"Shit Doc, what'd you say that for" Jimmy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me he can't take a joke" Doc blurted out.  
  
"A joke??? What is up with you Doc??? Bosco saw a girl burn to death right in front of him. A joke??" Faith shook her head, wanting Doc to explain him self.  
  
"You KNOW what I mean!" Doc replied trying now to avoid going into detail.  
  
Yes they were all there, witnesses to the horrific incident but they all knew the affect it would have had on anyone of them being that up close and personal, well apparently not Doc that is!  
  
"We staying here for another?" Carlos asked trying to change the subject as he saw Ty give out the drinks to Sully and Faith.  
  
"Yeah, they've just got here" Jimmy said pointing in the direction of the police officers.  
  
Bosco came out of the restroom, he looked at the people across the bar, he couldn't bring himself to go back to them, not yet. He saw a table just off to his left and went to take up residence. As he sat contemplating, he fiddled with his bandage, wincing when he felt his burned skin grate against it. His hand stung like hell, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt within.  
  
"Hey man I thought you wanted this" Ty said placing the bottle of beer down in front of him.  
  
"Thanks" Bosco said not even looking up.  
  
"You ok?" Ty had to ask.  
  
"No offence Ty, but I just need to be left alone. Ok" Bosco softly answered.  
  
"Sure thing!" Ty didn't really know what else to say, he knew he couldn't magic away the hurt his friend felt, so he did as he was asked and headed back to the others.  
  
The emergency personnel sat around the tables trying to drink the night away. Shunning away if they could from the shifts event.  
  
"Jimmy what took you so long, you've been forever!" Carlos remarked at the time it had taken for Jimmy to get the next lot of drinks.  
  
"Don't blame me, girl behind the bar can't serve for shit!!" Jimmy responded, "man could die of thirst, Ty, you should of gone, she seemed to like you!" The drink was flowing quite well now, Jimmy hadn't bothered to get Bosco another, he knew Ty had given him his first and only drink a while back and from what he could tell Bosco hadn't touched a drop.  
  
Jimmy sat down with the drinks for everyone "Is he going to be ok?" he asked, referring to the solitary figure sitting in the corner of the bar.  
  
"I don't know, he hasn't moved for about twenty minutes" Faith said looking across the room at her partner for the umpteenth time "he's got a lot to sort out in that head of his" the anxiety she felt for her partner was nothing compared to what he would be feeling.  
  
"Someone at least should check on him again?" Kim suggested with concern.  
  
"No I've tried, he just wants to be left alone" Ty answered "guess he wants to be here but not, if you know what I mean?"  
  
"It's affected us all, we were all there, I was only stood a few metres back from him and saw what he did!" Doc stated "I saw how the girl looked after Jimmy put the flames out"  
  
"I only wish we could have done something sooner" Jimmy looked down knowing there was actually nothing more he could of done.  
  
"Yeah but I'm guessing, after trying for God knows how long to stop that son of bitch from torching his girlfriend, then to see her burn to death RIGHT in front of you, screaming YOUR name for help, and there's nothing you can do, you're not gonna be right after that" Sully broke in, trying to justify for Bosco.  
  
"If only" Bosco brought his right forefinger and thumb to his eyes, trying to rub away the visions burned into his mind. He moved his hand over his head; turning slightly in the direction of his colleagues. He glanced briefly at them knowing each of them had judge him, were judging him, he turned back to his beer, holding it securely now to the table with both hands. "If only"  
  
"He should talk to someone, professional ya know" Carlos was the only one to see the Officer look in their direction, he saw the look of despair on Boscos face, he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind.  
  
Bosco seemed to be looking at nothing, but tears welled in his eyes as he saw yet again the girl in front of him. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out bringing his head down so his forehead came to a rest on the rim of the bottle. "Shit, why me?" He asked himself, trying to find the answers to the many questions in his head. "If I see that prick again I'll shoot the fucking son of a bitch!"  
  
"Bosco?" Ty heard what his friend had said as he was making his way to the restroom, "man are you ok?  
  
Bosco was startled; he lifted his head to see a concerned looking Ty "yeah fine, just thinking what I'd do if I ever see that jagoff again"  
  
"You don't mean that Bos" Ty hoped at least that Bosco didn't.  
  
"Yeah I do!" Bosco moved to get up "look I'm going I can't stay here anymore, tell them I've gone and I'll go out the back door!"  
  
"Bosco wait I'll come with you" Ty fidgeted not really knowing if he should actually go.  
  
"No seriously Davis, stay! I've got some shit to figure out alone" Bosco patted Ty on the back and headed for the back door.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith called after him. Having seen him get up she went over to see what was going on.  
  
"PLEASE WOULD YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bosco now had had enough of peoples concern for him. He just wanted to go and make sense of things by himself.  
  
Ty and Faith looked at each other as the door out to the alley shut behind the leaving officer.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Ty asked.  
  
"No I don't think that would help him now, he is too worked up, he'll just go home and try to forget about it" Faith answered like she knew the man too well "come on, lets get back to the others he'll be alright!"  
  
The door shut behind him, as he stepped out into the alley. He wanted to scream, he wanted to let out every bit of frustration he had, he wanted so badly to kill that son of a bitch, perhaps meet him in an alley, then pull the trigger, world would be a better place!! He kicked at the garbage in his way as he circled round and round. Shouting "why me, son of bitch, if I ever see you again, I'll kill your fucking sorry ass!" as he again kicked out, throwing his arms up to the heavens beckoning for some sort of help! He cried out "I can't take it anymore, why me, why me!" He swung out his foot and made contact with a garbage can sending it crashing into the wall. He stood staring into nothing yet again, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. He held out his hand and touched the wall. Pushing his back into it, he made no attempt to keep standing; he slid down the wall ending up unceremoniously on his arse. He buried his head in his knees and hugged his legs, crying uncontrollably.  
  
He didn't know if it was him; but he heard a noise, sounding like a cry for help. Hell he thought it probably was him until he noticed some movement from the garbage can. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, waiting to see what was going to appear.  
  
"meeeooowww" a high-pitched noise came from a little bundle of black fur. Bosco stared at the moving black thing, trying to figure out what the hell it was.  
  
"What the fuck?" he asked as he sniffed and again wiped the tears away.  
  
"meeeoooooowwww" again the noise.  
  
Bosco bent over to pick it up. Taking a careful hold he saw the little black bundle was indeed a tiny kitten. "Hello little fella" he said as he tapped it on the noise "you been hiding in those shadows trying to scare the life out of me" Bosco who moments earlier was crying his heart out, found himself with a smile on his face. "You lost? I feel lost tonight, been sitting hear crying, you probably heard that right?"  
  
"meeeoooowww"  
  
"Yeah you heard, not the done thing, I mean a man crying, well if you saw what I did, then you'd know" Bosco hung his head briefly remembering, having the kitten safely cradled in both hands, he looked back at it "but you don't want to hear my sad story do you?"  
  
Bosco laughed as he looked at the ball of fluff, "you're not gonna ask me if I feel ok either are you?"  
  
"meeoooowww" came the response.  
  
"Good, well that's sorted between us then. Friends can be the biggest pains in the ass!!!" Bosco said lifting himself from the floor.  
  
"Ouch, you little..." Bosco pulled his left hand away as the kitten tried to play with the bandage "guess you don't care what happened do ya little fella!"  
  
Bosco looked at the kitten and couldn't help but smile, his heart melting with the innocence of it, "I'm sure you're too young to be out and about, I gonna take you home, got to give you a name though" Bosco carried on talking to the kitten as he now made his way home "Hope! I'll call you Hope, no hold on you can't be Hope if you're a boy" Bosco pulled up the tail to see if he could tell the sex "hahaha I have no idea what I'm looking for!! Ok I'm going to call you Shadow, oh yeah Shadow I love that!! You came out of the shadows scared the life out of me, that's a good name!!!" Bosco smiled pleased with himself, he found someone that wasn't going to judge him. 


	3. Next day

Next day....  
  
"Bosco my office NOW!" Swersky called to his officer as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Lieu?" Bosco called after him, getting into a jog to catch him up. "What have I done this time??"  
  
"Close the door!" Swersky said as he rounded his table and Bosco walked in.  
  
"Lieu?" Bosco closed the door and turned out front and centre.  
  
"Sit Boscorelli" Swersky gestured to the chair as he himself sat back in his.  
  
"Sir what is it?" Bosco hated it when Swersky play these games.  
  
"Boscorelli. Bosco, are you ok?" His boss asked sincerely.  
  
"No Lieu, not you too!" Bosco pushed back in his sit, "geez I'm fine, for I don't know how many times now, I'm fine"  
  
"Bosco it's my job to check on you, look son, the last thing I want to do is push you, you're too important for that, if you need the time, you've got it, I understand, just don't.."  
  
Swersky didn't have time to finish "Lieu, seriously I'm good, wasn't nice to see, shit I don't even know why anyone could do that, but I can't change it, I've tried to justify it, but I can't, I can live with that though"  
  
"But what would you do if you saw Mr Johnson again, the guy who done it?" Swersky asked having spoken to Ty about what he had said last night.  
  
"Nothing! I had a talk with Shadow last night, made me see sense"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" he laughed, "Shadow the kitten I found last night at the back of the bar!" Bosco realised what he was saying, he blushed slightly now thinking if Swersky didn't think he was nuts before he probably did now.  
  
"A kitten?" Swersky looked at Bosco  
  
"A kitten!" Bosco smiled back "made a whole lot of damn sense!"  
  
Swersky shook his head "Ok Bosco I'll believe you, but you'll be on desk for the first part of the shift" and before Bosco could utter a word "NO arguments!"  
  
"Sure ok" Bosco had to reluctantly agree.  
  
"And just so you know Sullivan and Davis will be transporting the prisoner in about half an hour to the court house, so try and keep out the way!" Swersky had every confidence his officer had no intention now of making a scene but he didn't want to tempt fate.  
  
"No problem" Bosco said "do I go to role call now or straight to desk?"  
  
"Straight to desk, role call should be over now anyway," Swersky instructed as Bosco rose to get on with his work. "Here take these to the front desk for me first though" Lieu gave Bosco a handful of files and waved him out the door.  
  
As Bosco came down the stairs, heading towards the front desk, the reception of the police house was busy; a little old lady was screaming at the desk clerk, 55 Edward were bringing in a young kid for something or other. All hell seemed to be breaking loose. With all the commotion, no one saw the tall man come in and take a seat in front of the reception desk, he didn't look to have any complaints, and he just sat there like he was waiting for something.  
  
"Hey Swersky asked me to give these to you" Bosco said handing over the bundle of files "guess you're a bit snowed under right?" He laughed.  
  
"You can say that again! You come to give me a hand?" the frantic desk clerk asked.  
  
"No can't, I've got to keep out the way, Swersky wants me away from Sully and Ty when they transport Mr Johnson. As the words came out to the officer's mouth the tall man that had taken a seat lifted his head in the direction of Bosco intrigued by the information.  
  
"Come on man, just two minutes, help me get rid of this back log!!" The plea worked, Bosco huffed "ok but two minutes, that's it, Swersky will kill me!"  
  
"Man how do you deal with these people?" Bosco asked having received more of the angry outburst the little old lady had.  
  
"You tell me! You bring them here!!" The desk clerk tried to joke before turning round to see Sully and Ty walk into the far side of the reception area with their prisoner "Oh Bosco I'm sorry"  
  
Bosco looked round to see what the desk clerk was sorry about. He looked from Ty to Sully till finally resting his eyes on Mr Johnson. He thought he would have been able to control himself but he still had to know. He walked around from the desk and went to meet the three men. They had stopped in their tracks having seen Officer Boscorelli approach them.  
  
"Bosco man its not worth it" Ty took a step in front of the prisoner having heard what Bosco wanted to do with Mr Johnson from the night before.  
  
"It's ok Davis I'm not going to kill him! I just need to know why" Bosco calmly stated, stopping just a couple of feet in front of the three men showing no signs of aggression.  
  
While they all stood there, the tall man that had been quietly sitting rose to his feet, reaching inside his jacket pocket.  
  
"Look man I just need to know why you would do it, that's all" Bosco looked into Mr Johnson eyes looking for the answer as to why he would burn his girlfriend to death for allegedly sleeping with another man. He just had to know.  
  
"HEY! MARK! YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOUR SORRY ASS" the tall man stood close to the reception desk about 5 metres away from the officers and Mark Johnson, pointing his gun.  
  
Bosco spun round to see who was doing the shouting as Sully and Ty both reacted and reached for their guns.  
  
"Whoa, hey you're in the wrong place to be pointing that gun" Bosco said as he placed his hand on his own.  
  
"HE KILLED MARIE, THE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH IS GONNA PAY" the tall man grabbed the little old lady who was still trying to rant at the desk clerk. "Let me have him or she gets it!"  
  
"Hold on man, take it easy, she's done nothing to you" Bosco felt himself being transported back to the day before. He was yet again standing in front of a man willing to kill someone, but he was just so glad there was no gas! "We can sort this out" Bosco looked back to Sully who still had one hand on his prisoner and one on his gun. "Let the woman go" Bosco could see the old lady was about to burst, she didn't hold back to a police officer she wasn't gonna be the type to let some jagoff hold a gun to her head if they weren't going to use it!!!  
  
"Ok look, we can sort this out" Bosco found himself saying again "let everyone else leave this area ok"  
  
Bosco thought he was going to have another battle on his hands but the tall man nodded and waved the gun to gesture everyone that could, should leave.  
  
"Good" Bosco said relieved, the desk clerk herded all the people away from the incident that was taking place. Swersky was now at the top of the stairs waiting on information as to why someone was in his station house, holding an old lady, a prisoner and three of his officers' hostage.  
  
"And the lady?" Bosco asked.  
  
"She's going no where till I kill that some of a bitch" the tall man responded holding the gun still to her head.  
  
"I don't want to tell you what to do, but she ain't the person you want to mess with" Bosco tried to tell the tall man, as the old lady turned her head and boldly stared at the him.  
  
"Go on son, shot me, you little piece of shit" the old lady dared the tall man. The man looked down at the lady, some what shocked at the ladies guts "go" he pulled the gun away from her head and aimed it in the direction of the three officers and Mark. The old lady muttered under her breath as she left but turned back and looked at Bosco  
  
"I'll be back, you're going do something about my landlord if it's the last thing you do" Bosco didn't know whether to laugh, there he was, standing in now an empty reception, a gun pointing in his direction and was being threatened but an old lady!  
  
"Look man he's not worth it, I can tell you that!" Bosco was basically looking down the barrel of a gun; sure he had his vest on but being so close and the type of gun the tall man had, he had no doubt the bullets would sail right through the vest. "You don't want to be doing this" again visions from the day before came flooding back.  
  
"Go on let him, the whore deserved what she got, she slept with that prick, and when I get out I'll get him too" Mark blasted out causing Ty to pull him back.  
  
"You don't think he ain't going to shoot you now!" Ty said like the man was stupid. Infuriated the tall man took a step forward and fired. The situation now beyond Boscos control he pulled out his own gun, wincing from the graze the bullet made to his left arm. Sully took aim immediately and returned fire shooting the tall man, but as the man fell with a gunshot wound to the chest he managed to let off another shot.  
  
A scream rung throughout the station; one man laid on the floor dead, the other bleeding, his life slowly slipping away as the paramedics came running into the house, surely there was no hope?????!  
  
The End! 


End file.
